To protect the copyright of data of an audio content and a video content that are recorded to a record medium, a watermark of which copy management information as additional information is superimposed and embedded to the data of the contents has been developed. To accomplish such a watermark, a method for spreading a spectrum of additional information using spectrum spreading and superimposing the spread spectrum to data of a content, a method for inserting additional information into a low order bit of a signal or a high order coefficient of compressed data, a method for inserting additional information using masking effect so that the additional information does not affect a content, a method for inserting additional information into a first peak or a second peak of a predetermined range or the vicinity thereof, and so forth are known.
As copy management information for protecting copyright, for a music content, SCMS (Serial Copy Management System) is used. On the other hand, for a video content, CGMS (Copy Generation Management System) is used. The largest difference between the SCMS and the CGMS is in that the former can prohibit an original content from being copied. Thus, a private copy operation can be rejected.
As shown In FIG. 1, using the copy management information of the SCMS composed of two bits, a copy operation is managed. Using the copy management information of the SCMS, not only a copy free designation and a copy prohibition designation, but a copy generation management can be performed.
In other words, as shown in FIG. 1, using the copy management information of the SCMS composed of two bits, copy operations are managed. When the SCMS is (0, 0), it represents that a copy operation can be freely performed. When the SCMS is (0, 1), it represents that a copy operation can be performed in one generation. When the SCMS is (1, 1), it represents that a copy operation is prohibited. In other words, when the SCMS is (0, 1), although an original record medium can be copied, the copied record medium is prohibited from being copied.
As was described above, to protect copyright, a technology of which copy management information is recorded as a watermark has been proposed. As copy management information, the copy management information of the SCMS can be used. Using the copy management information of the SCMS, not only a copy free designation and a copy prohibition designation, but a copy generation management can be performed.
However, when a copy generation management is performed using the SCMS, it is necessary to rewrite the copy management information. For example, when copy management information SCMS of an original record medium is (0, 1), a copy operation can be performed in one generation. Thus, when information of the original record medium is copied to another record medium, it is necessary to rewrite the copy management information SCMS from (0, 1) to (1, 1).
Additional information as a watermark that is superimposed and recorded to data of a content by spectrum spreading or the like. Thus, additional information recorded as a watermark cannot be easily rewritten. Thus, when conventional SCMS as copy management information inserted as a watermark is used, it becomes difficult to manage a copy operation in one generation.
In the copy managing system of the SCMS, if information of an original record medium is directly copied to another record medium, the copy management information of the SCMS is directly copied to the other record medium. For example, when the copy management information SCMS of the original record medium is (0, 1), if information of the original record medium is directly copied to another record medium, the copy management information SCMS of the copied record medium becomes (0, 1). Thus, the copied record medium can be further copied to other record mediums.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a record medium, a recording method for a record medium, an output controlling method, a reproducing apparatus, a record and reproduction controlling method, a recording method, a recording and reproducing method, and a recording and/or reproducing method that allow a copy operation in a plurality of generations, a reproducing operation, and a charging operation to be easily managed.